The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Oenothera plant, botanically known as Oenothera hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name INNOENO131.
The new Oenothera is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Gensingen, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and freely-branching Oenotheras with numerous flowers and attractive flower coloration.
The new Oenothera originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during the summer of 1999 of the Oenothera hybrida cultivar African Sun, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Oenothera hybrida cultivar Narrow Gray Leaved, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Oenothera was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the cross-pollination by the Inventor during the summer of 2000 in an controlled environment in Gensingen, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Gensingen, Germany since the summer of 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Oenothera are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.